


Moss

by orphan_account



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: This is a vent, bad post, dont read it its sad, goodbye letter, tw/ themes of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 09:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Snufkin's winter letters.





	Moss

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my notes for the longest time

Dear Moomintroll,

There is another word I want to write, but I still don't know how to spell it. Maybe you can guess. You are the understanding type, after all.   
Which is why I write this letter; only to you, because I'm sure only you would ever really get it. As you are with most of my stupid quirks and simply-beings, and for that, I will always be grateful.   
I'm going away. Not just for these few months until you wake up, but for a long time. You may ask me why; why do I intend on leaving so very suddenly? Was it something you have done? No.   
There is a brick wall around me. It cuts me off from other people and their every day notions, to a point where I can't relate to anybody because I simply can't see past bricks. But there is a tiny hole- one I can put my eye to, or poke my finger out of- and sometimes, at just the very right moments, I will touch you. You are the only one I see through the wall, the only one I can reach and touch because you understand me so. It's as if you've got x-ray vision and I suppose I've always been jealous.   
That is why I have to go. While you are asleep, I will fall. The moss will cover me. My body will fill with flowers and water and fire, and when you wake up, I will be gone. You might miss me but the sad feeling will leave if you see me in the bushes and the thickets and the water we used to swim in. Because when I go, I'll make sure to leave my smile and the way I feel when I am with you in the very leaves so that you won't be so sad. 

Love, forever and always,  
Snufkin


End file.
